A myocardial infarction is the irreversible damage done to a segment of heart muscle by ischemia, where the myocardium is deprived of adequate oxygen and metabolite removal due to an interruption in blood supply. It is usually due to a sudden thrombotic occlusion of a coronary artery, commonly called a heart attack. If the coronary artery becomes completely occluded and there is poor collateral blood flow to the affected area, a transmural or full-wall thickness infarct can result in which much of the contractile function of the area is lost. Over a period of one to two months, the necrotic tissue heals, leaving a scar. The most extreme example of this is a ventricular aneurysm where all of the muscle fibers in the area are destroyed and replaced by fibrous scar tissue.
Even if the ventricular dysfunction as a result of the infarct is not immediately life-threatening, a common sequelae of a transmural myocardial infarction in the left ventricle is heart failure brought about by ventricular remodeling. Heart failure refers to a condition where cardiac output falls below a level adequate to meet the metabolic needs of the body which, if uncompensated, leads to rapid death. One physiological compensatory mechanism that acts to increase cardiac output is the increased diastolic filling pressure of the ventricles as an increased volume of blood is left in the lungs and venous system. This increases the preload, which is the degree to which the ventricles are stretched by the volume of blood in the ventricles at the end of diastole. An increase in preload causes an increase in stroke volume during systole, a phenomena known as the Frank-Starling principle.
Left ventricular remodeling is a physiological process in response to the hemodynamic effects of the infarct that causes changes in the shape and size of the left ventricle. Remodeling is initiated in response to a redistribution of cardiac stress and strain caused by the impairment of contractile function in the infarcted area as well as in nearby and/or interspersed viable myocardial tissue with lessened contractility due to the infarct. The remodeling process following a transmural infarction starts with an acute phase which lasts only for a few hours. The infarcted area at this stage includes tissue undergoing ischemic necrosis and is surrounded by normal myocardium. Over the next few days and months after scar tissue has formed, global remodeling and chamber enlargement occur in a third phase due to complex alterations in the architecture of the left ventricle involving both infarcted and non-infarcted areas. Remodeling is thought to be the result of a complex interplay of hemodynamic, neural, and hormonal factors.
As described above, the remodeling process begins immediately after a myocardial infarction. Until scar tissue forms, the infarcted area is particularly vulnerable to the distending forces within the ventricle and undergoes expansion over a period of hours to days as shown in a second phase of remodeling. Preventing or minimizing such post-infarct remodeling is the primary concern of the present invention.